User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to MySims TV Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:MySims TV Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wii maniac (Talk) 06:26, June 8, 2011 Spagehti H's! Thanks! And you just reminded me....we need to get the Word Bubble temple up on this wiki Wait, Tardisgirl beat me to it! Yes. you can ask him if you want.Rcisim319 20:25, June 21, 2011 (UTC) hey man do you have mysims PC if you do...wanna play online?Rcisim319 21:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Thailand and its Cuisine *When did Holwoman say she was leaving? And Riotman apparently banned Ibbywoman from Chat earlier 'cause she was spamming (don't know much of the details; I wasn't there). I unbanned her, though. --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) *Holwoman made a blog saying she was gonna be less active sometime ago, but she didn't say she was outright leaving. The Hikariwoman thingy was resolved; she made an apology blog sometime ago. And Midnightwoman returned like a few weeks ago. :O --★ Blanky (Talk| ) 20:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Katrina Video {{Chris|text= It's back O-o Thank you very much. Unfortunately, I now trouble with my email address, it m 'is therefore impossible to give it to you. However, once I have a new address, I give it to you. You are a very nice person, too. But hopefully we have the inspiration for much longer, when it was when we were on MSF and we had a lot of projects in mind ... But I hope I still have the inspiration, because I have a new idea! NicoL 08:25, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll take it from Here! Hey Potter! Can I be an Admin? Since C-Dog no longer comes on this wiki anymore, he put me incharge, and I'm going 2 revive his inactive wiki. So, can I please be an Admin? Jeffrey 02:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC)Prince12 Revival of MySims TV Wiki! Please come back 2 this wiki! I'm reviving it because since C-Dog's not on wikia all that much anymore, he put me incharge of this wiki and I promised him I would run it, but I haven't been keeping m promise lately, but I am now. Will ya help me revive this place? Jeffrey 03:15, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Prince12 By the way, I have a request. Could you please make a copy of my MySims Character only wearing the same outfit as Chris's MySims C.E.O. Character? Jeffrey 03:50, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Prince12 Halloween Hey Potter. Please check out my blog on here about Halloween! I already notified everybody else on Skype about this. So yeah. This is just for fun, and I'd like everybody 2 participate in this. :) Jeffrey 17:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC)Prince12 May I join MySims TV? Icecream18- I'm watching you! (talk) 20:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Um, remember me? Can I join MySims TV? -- Fabulous10000 (talk) 22:58, October 29, 2012 (UTC)